Told You He Would Come
by Belle Goode
Summary: Charli is back in her sixth appearance. When Horatio is shot, she will stop at nothing, to bring the perp to justice. Even if means sacrificing herself to do it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own CSI Miami or any of it's characters, affiliates...etc. This is just my imagination running with it! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**It was just dinner**

Slamming the man's head down on the table in the interrogation room, she got right in his face, almost laying her cheek on the cold unyielding surface. "You better tell me what I want to know."

Grunting, the man blew out. "I don't have to tell you _anything_! And you can't make me."

Putting her hand on the side of his head and face, she put her body weight on him. "Tell me!" she screamed.

An arm was around her chest pulling her away. "Charli! That's enough!"

Wrestling away from the man she walked around the idiot in the chair. "The hell it is!" then she reached down and picked the man up by the collar of his shirt, and lifted him. Damn where had this burst of strength come from? Oh well. Didn't matter. She was going to find out what she wanted. Pushing him against the wall, she looked over at the form trying to intercede. "Stay out of this Walter!" then she got one more jab. Splaying him against the glass wall, she got in his face. "Tell me...what I want to know!" she said in a low growl.

"Charli."

"Dammit that is my _family_ laying in that hospital bed! And you're going to pay for it!"

**One Day Earlier**

"Charli?"

Turning, she glanced at the red head approaching. "I wondered if I'd see you."

He half smiled. "Like I'd miss an investigation." and he took in her small frame. At least she'd put back her weight after months, from losing it after a case. It took forever for the kid to gain ten pounds, but mere days to lose it. Her light brown hair was rounded at her shoulders and on the days that she actually left it down, it curled under just slightly. But her amber eyes were clear, and finally bright with excitement again.

"You had court yesterday." she chided back.

Nodding, it was impossible to argue that. "Yes. But I don't today."

"Fair enough." she spouted, knowing that was one of his favorite phrases.

Unable to stop himself from smiling, he stepped closer. "So what have we got?"

"Looks like a suicide, but if you look closer, you'll see that it's indicative of a murder. Too much here to suggest suicide."

Nodding, he took in her gaze. She didn't miss anything when it came to investigations. Squatting next to her, she proceeded to explain to him why she thought it was murder, and damn if she hadn't been spot on. It had been a long road with her, finding her when she was just a kid, and watching as she became the person that she was. He smiled briefly then nodded as she continued.

They worked the scene for another solid hour before either of them stopped for a few minutes. Taking the opportunity, he stepped up behind her. "Good job kid."

She turned and smiled. "Thanks. How was your vacation last week? I never did ask."

"It was good. Natalia tells me you had a date while I was gone."

"Ah, it was just dinner."

"And?" he asked, hoping she would make a connection. She'd been so alone for so long, and she still didn't really have any friends. Her team was her family, and she would occasionally go out to dinner with one of them, or all of them on the rare occasions that they were all free, but she still was such a loner. And he'd known what it was to be alone. It was something he hoped she would finally break free from. Always so closed off to anyone that would be able to keep her company, or even just be in her life.

She shrugged. "I don't know. We're going to dinner tonight."

The smile on his face broadened. "Good! Where's he taking you?"

"I don't know. He said it's a surprise. I think I'm a little nervous."

"You, nervous?" he picked.

Laughing out, she nudged him. "Shut up! I am!" and she leaned in when she felt his arm go around her shoulder.

Squeezing gently, he chuckled. "Do you have your weapon?"

"I never leave home without it. Dad." she spouted that last part sarcastically.

He smiled and laid his cheek on her head as he'd done so many times before, and squeezed once more before giving her some space. She was never one for affection, so when she took it, he never pushed it.

"I've got my GPS on my phone and Natalia has the code I can text her 911 if I get in trouble. You want it too?"

Smiling he shook his head. "Hey, you can't blame me for being protective."

Grinning herself, she glanced up at him. "No. You're right. I can't. And I'm damn lucky for it."

"Nah. It is what it is kid."

Heading for her department issued Hummer, she hopped up into the truck and headed back to the lab to clock out. She caught Natalia in the hallway. "I've got a bone to pick with you."

The brown headed woman turned around, eyes showing amusement. "What's up?"

"Don't what's up me!" she picked. "You ratted me out!"

Unable to stop the laughter from escaping, she closed her eyes and shook her head before glancing up at the girls face, turning red as she tried to stop herself from laughing as well. "I sure did."

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head and walked to the desk.

"So, where are you going tonight?"

"Jeez all Petes! I know if I'm ever going to keep a secret I need to keep it from you and Horatio both!"

H popped up behind them as he usually did. "You know, it's impossible to keep something from me anyway."

She turned, surprisingly not startled that he was there, and shook her head. "I'm going home! I've got a date to get ready for!" and she smiled and headed for the elevator. Hitting the button, she turned around. "Don't worry. I'll text you _both_ when I get home." and the doors closed.

* * *

It was eleven thirty when his phone rang. "Horatio?"

"Natalia?" he asked, even more concerned.

"Have you heard from her?"

Not having to ask who she was referring to, he stood up off his couch, and grabbed his jacket and keys. "No. I'm on my way to your place. Find out where she's at."

"I'm on it." and she hung up.

It took him about five minutes to get to her place and when he walked in, she had her computer up, with a bright red dot.

"This doesn't make sense Horatio. This says she's in some warehouse on the East side."

"Get the address. Lets go."

They drove for almost twenty minutes, both hoping like hell to get a text, but neither one receiving one at all. He pulled up to the warehouse and they spotted a brand new Mustang, with drive out tags still on it. He got a sinking feeling in his stomach. They walked in silently, both with their weapons drawn. They could hear the conversation going on inside the expanse.

"I'm going to get you Charli!" the voice taunted.

"Go to hell!" she screamed out.

"That's right. Keep yelling. I took your gun when you were unconscious."

"You think I don't know how to fight?"

The smile was so present, they could hear it in his voice. "You managed to get into the rafters? Cleaver girl! I'm still going to get you though. And when I do..." and he stopped, hearing something to his right.

Dammit it was pitch dark in here.

"Who else is in here?"

"I told you he would come for me."

There was a flash of a muzzle load and then another, and then another. Two bodies fell to the ground and she heard Natalia scream for Horatio. Climbing down as quickly as she could, she dropped when a flash light beam appeared. Her heart and breath stopped when she got to the side of the fallen man.

A silent tear dripped down her cheek as she reached out and put pressure on the bullet wound. She heard Natalia on the phone. "There's an ambulance on the way."

She sniffled and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Oh God. This is all my fault."

"No it wasn't." came the weak voice.

"Don't try to talk. God I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Horatio. Hang on okay? Help is coming."

He reached up and grabbed her hand. "Don't. Don't blame yourself."

Looking up, tears now streaming down her face, she glanced into the brown eyes locked with her own. "How long?"

"I don't know. A couple of minutes."

"They need to be here now, dammit!" and she looked back down at the wound and the blood pooling around her hand.

"Charli."

Looking down, he reached up and traced a tear down her face.

"I'm going to be fine."

"You're damn right you are!" and she caught a faint sound of a siren. "That's the ambulance. They're almost here. Okay?"

* * *

_**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! I love hearing your reactions to my work. Going to try and do this a little different and work on the story in the website, instead of doing it all offline and finishing the story all at once. Let me know what you guys think! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own CSI Miami or any of it's characters, affiliates...etc. This is just my imagination running with it! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Krystylanne and Nonna99: Thanks for the reviews! Glad you're enjoying. Here's chapter 2! :)**

**Chapter 2**

**Can I See Him**

Closing his eyes for a moment, he nodded. The next few minutes seemed to fly by as he was assessed and loaded into the ambulance. Charli climbed in the back and never left his side, holding his hand the whole way. He glanced up now that he could see her in the light. Her face was pale as a sheet, there was a gash in her forehead and blood running down the side of her face. There was also a hell of a bruise on her neck where it looked like someone choked her out. "What happened to you tonight, sweetheart?"

She shook her head. "Uh-uh. Not now. We'll get into it later. You need to focus on you and sticking around for a while."

He grunted softly as the EMT pressed on his wound. "I told you...I'm fine."

"And so am I."

He studied her face. No. She wasn't fine at all. Something had happened. But she wasn't going to talk about it tonight, and he was too weak to really try and push the issue, if he was going to be honest with himself.

She could see his brows furrow looking into her face. "Stop worrying about me for a change."

He shook his head and a ghost of a smile appeared. "I'll never stop worrying about you." His eyes closed and monitors started beeping.

Ready to break, she took a deep breath and resolved herself. H had never broken on her. He'd remained a rock and had stood by every time she'd gone through something. He never cried. He never became the pitiful wreck of the person he was, because she was hurting. He helped her through it and never left her side unless it was to take care of something at the lab. And now it was her turn. She would do this for him. She would take care of whatever needed to be taken care of and be there when he woke up. Every time he woke up. She'd never really had a dad in her life until Horatio and she was _not_ about to let that change now.

She steeled herself against the bad thoughts nagging in the back of her mind. That must have been how Horatio did it all this time. She watched as the EMT was extremely efficient in getting things back to normal and calmed herself when they arrived at the hospital and they almost had to physically had to restrain her to keep her out of the operating room so they could remove the bullet.

She was pacing the waiting room when Natalia and Calleigh showed up. Calleigh stopped her, even though she had been forewarned that she wouldn't likely respond. "Charli?"

Glancing up into her face, she held the tears back barely, by blinking.

"Sweetie you need to sit down. You're covered in blood."

Looking down at her shirt she pulled it out and noticed a sting when the shirt peeled away from some exposed skin. Shit. She'd forgotten until now that he had grazed her ribs with a knife. Clearing her throat, she lifted her head. "It's not mine. I'll change it when I can."

Putting her hands on her face, she held her gaze. "At least let Alexx look at your head."

Letting out a soft breath, she glanced around and realized that Alexx was in there as well. When had she showed up? Or Natalia for that matter? Had they been there the entire time? Finally giving in, she nodded. "Fine. But I'm not going anywhere."

Shaking her head, she had to admit, she expected nothing less.

When the kid sat, Alexx started her assessment. She looked at the deep blue and purple on her throat, took in the wheezing sound and looked at her head. "Baby, what happened to you?"

Unable to stop the tear that loosed down her cheek, she swiped at it irritated with herself and shook her head. Clearing her throat, she sat up straight again. "Nothing. Don't worry about it. It's over. We need to focus on Horatio anyway."

Shaking her head, she worried about what this was going to do to her. She'd been with this kid just about every step of the way. Not as much as Natalia and Horatio, but just about every step. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

She looked away. "No."

"Charli? Baby, I know you better than that. Don't lie to me."

"I'm fine. Just fix my head."

She wasn't going to give in. The concern in everyone's gaze matched that of Horatio's as she realized that was all she was going to get. "You tell me if you start hurting anywhere else. Do you understand me?"

Nodding, she stayed there while the woman cleaned her head and butterfly stitched it.

"That was a hell of a bump young lady."

Looking away again, she nodded once more. "It hurts like hell too." As she opened her mouth to say something else, a doctor emerged, covered in blood.

"Family of Horatio Caine."

All four women stood up. "That's us."

"You're all family?"

Charli stood forward. "We're the family he has and the family you're going to have to deal with."

Not arguing with the people in front of him, he proceeded. "We were able to remove the bullet. It did some immediate muscle damage and we had to remove his spleen. He's pretty out of it, and he's going to be weak for a few days before we see any real improvement, but I'm confident he'll make a full recovery."

Going damn near weak in the knees, she blew out a relieved breath. "Can I see him?"

"Yes. I ask that you only go back there two at a time. I don't want you overwhelming him or my staff."

Walking with him, she barely noticed Natalia behind her. She stayed quiet as she entered the room and a small sob broke from her. Sitting down in the seat next to the bed, she took his hand.

Natalia's heart broke for both Horatio and Charli. She was crying silently not making a sound. She took a step closer and put her hand on the kid's shoulder.

Taking a deep ragged breath she whispered. "This is all my fault."

"It's not."

"It's _my _gun he was shot with! My service weapon. I should have been smarter. I should have kept him from attacking me. Because then I would have been able to keep my gun. I should have been smarter."

She watched, as time ticked by slowly and Calleigh and Alexx took their respective turns as she stayed, unmoving. The first rays of sun were starting to peak through the hospital window when Eric showed up behind her. "Charli?"

Looking up at him, he took in her expression. She was tired. Her lips were a thin line and dark circles laced her eyes. She cleared her throat. "He hasn't woke up yet. The doctors said it would probably be a while." and she looked back up at the monitors.

"We have the man that attacked you. The bullet was removed and the graze was stitched up in jail and he's at the lab now. I need to get a statement from you."

"A statement from me? You want a statement?" She felt a squeeze in her hand. Her eyes went to Horatio as he opened his eyes.

She looked so tired. And she was barely hanging on. "Charli."

Letting out a soft breath she stood up. "Are you okay? Do you need a nurse? Are you in pain?"

Studying her, he shook his head. "You need to make a statement sweetheart. You've done this job long enough, you know even a few hours can make a difference on what you remember and what you don't."

"I'm not leaving your side."

"Charli."

Knowing he was right, he continued.

"You need sleep. You look like you're having a hard time just hanging on."

"I'm fine." and she shifted and winced.

Shaking his head deftly, he tried once more, to get through to her. "No. You weren't fine last night, and you're not fine now."

Sitting down, she refused to argue with him. "You need to focus on you. I told you a few hours ago to stop worrying about me. They had to remove your spleen and repair some muscle damage but they're confident you'll make a full recovery."

He winced as he shifted slightly. "And now I'm awake. So go home."

Closing her eyes, she shook her head and looked away. "I have to make a statement. Then I'll be back." and she walked away before he could argue with her.

Looking up at Eric, he cleared his throat. "Stay with her. Something is very wrong."

Not arguing with him, he nodded and followed her out of the room.

Heading into the lab, she stopped, seeing the man in the interrogation room. "I want a shot at him."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I want a shot at him." she repeated. "After all of this, I deserve an answer."

Frank stepped up beside them. "He's not talking."

"Let me have him." Charli said, determination lacing her voice.

Eric and Frank looked at each other and finally they both nodded. "Alright fine. But I want a statement from you first. And you have _got_ to change your shirt."

Glancing down, she realized he was right. "I have a shirt in my locker. Give me ten minutes and I'll get you your statement."

She washed her face and washed the blood off of her arms in the sink. When she lifted the shirt over her head, she looked at the cut across her ribs. It was long and even though it wasn't too deep, it was still irritated and red.

Walking back out, she met Eric and sat down with him. "Alright." he started. "What happened?"

* * *

Brushing the dirt off her jeans idly, she sat up straight and looked in his eyes. "I had a date last night. He picked me up and we ate dinner. After dinner he said he wanted to show me a place that he liked." He noticed the goose bumps appear on her arm and her hands shake slightly. "I thought it was going to be a beach view or something and we showed up at the warehouse. I don't remember what happened next, I think it's when he knocked me in the head. I woke up and I was inside. He was forcing me into a room and I started to fight him. That's when he...when he wrapped his hands around my throat and started squeezing. I blacked out again. When I woke up again, I was alone on the floor and he told me to run and hide and that I had ten minutes. That he was going to play around with me for a while before we called Horatio. That he was the real target and that he was going to use me to get to him, but he was going to have fun first." and she wrapped her arms around herself to stop the shaking. Dammit what was wrong with her?

"Was there anyone else with him?"

She shook her head. "No. But he kept talking about his boss. He never said his boss's name."

"Alright Charli, you did great. You need to take a minute. Do you need some water?"

She looked up at him trying to figure out what in the hell he was talking about.

"Look, you're shaking yourself to pieces. Just take a minute. When was the last time you had some water?"

Taking a breath, she looked at him. "I don't know. Last night with dinner."

"You've been through a lot. You're probably a little dehydrated and you haven't slept."

Studying him, she let her breath out and waved her hand. "I'm fine."

"No you're not." Walter appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh great. Not you too!"

"Well dang girl. Look at you."

Standing up, she started for the door. "I don't have time for this. I'll be in interrogation." and she sauntered out of the room.

Walter stared after her. "I'll go keep an eye on her."

"Thanks. Horatio said something was wrong."

"He's damn right there. She's hiding it. Not very well, but she's trying like hell."

"Well go on then. I've got to get this stuff processed from the scene last night."

* * *

**_Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you're liking the story! More to come soon! I promise! Please keep reviewing! :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own CSI Miami or any of it's characters, affiliates...etc. This is just my imagination running with it! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm glad you guys are enjoying! :) **

**Chapter 3**

**It's Just a Scrape**

Looking over at the idiot, she walked into the room he was in, and sat down opposite him. She barely noticed Walter walk in and sit beside her. Lifting the top of the folder she looked down. "Carl Deblass. That's a pretty far cry from Jason Decker. What else were you lying about?"

"I'm full of lies baby!"

"Don't call me 'baby'. You lost that opportunity last night."

He started to laugh. "Like I care a damn what you think. This wasn't even about you. This was a means to an end. My boss won't like that he didn't pull the trigger but he'll be pleased none the less."

"What's your boss's name, and why does he want Horatio dead?"

He laughed out once more. "Like you're going to make me talk. If I tell you, I'm dead."

She stood up and walked around the table they were at, pushed his upper body down, as hard as she possibly could. Slamming his head down, she got right in his face, almost laying her cheek on the cold unyielding surface. "You better tell me what I want to know."

Grunting, the man blew out. "I don't have to tell you _anything_! And you can't make me."

Putting her hand on the side of his head and face, she put her body weight on him. "Tell me!" she screamed.

An arm was around her chest pulling her away. "Charli! That's enough!"

Wrestling away from the man she walked around the idiot in the chair. "The hell it is!" then she reached down and picked the man up by the collar of his shirt, and lifted him. Damn where had this burst of strength come from? Oh well. Didn't matter. She was going to find out what she wanted. Pushing him against the wall, she looked over at the form trying to intercede. "Stay out of this Walter!" then she got one more jab. Splaying him against the glass wall, she got in his face. "Tell me...what I want to know!" she said in a low growl.

"Charli."

"Dammit that is my _family_ laying in that hospital bed! And you're going to pay for it!"

"Control this crazy bitch." he squeaked out, then in a defensive move, he reached his hand around and put his thumb into her side, right where he'd sliced her.

She screamed out in pain and pushed him against the wall again, with more force.

"Charli!" Walter screamed out pulling her back once more. "Walk it off!" then he placed his hand on the man who looked so small compared to him. "I'm not through with you yet buddy. You'd better tell me who or you're not likely to make it out of here."

She stormed out of the room and made a mad dash to the locker room once more. She hadn't seen anyone in there when she bent over one of the toilets and started throwing up. The pain of the cut in her ribs, the upset from the idiot she was trying to question, and Horatio laying in that damn bed, all came to a head. Her stomach heaving again she expelled everything that was in her stomach. When she stood up she leaned on the stall frame, grateful it was there. That's when she heard the door open up.

"Charli?"

Straightening herself, she wiped her mouth and nose off and flushed the toilet. Clearing everything out of her throat, she stepped out. "Yeah."

"You alright?"

Nodding, she made her way to the sink and turned on the faucet, splashing cold water on her face. Damn she felt like shit. "Just everything getting to me I guess." then she took in the gaze. "Who's with Horatio?"

"Calleigh. I needed to see what I could do. I hate waiting around."

"How is he doing?"

She nodded. "He's better. Still sleeping a lot, but they've got him on good drugs for it." and her smile disappeared as she got a good look at the kid. "Holy shit Charli! You're bleeding! What happened?"

Looking down at her shirt, she stood from where she'd been bent over the sink. "It's just a scrape."

"That's more than a scrape. Let me look at that."

"No. It's fine Natalia. Just leave it alone. I'll be fine. I'm on my way back to the hospital."

"No you're not. You're going to sit down and let me..."

"Dammit I said I was fine! Leave it alone!" and she side stepped her.

* * *

By the time she was back to the hospital, she was wide awake again. She'd stopped on the way in and grabbed an energy shot and it worked wonders. Plus, it being just a shot, she likely wouldn't have to worry about it coming back up. Stepping into his hospital room, she smiled. "I'll take it for a little while."

"You sure? You look kind of rough."

"Nah. Just went home and got a shower. Kinda tired but I'll be alright." she lied, hoping the make-up would be enough of a mask that her color was worse than it looked now, and the dark circles were hiding just beneath the powder. A small part of her also hoped that Natalia hadn't called Calleigh and told her about what'd happened in the locker room. She'd put a dark colored shirt on under the crimson one she was wearing. While she'd rinsed most of the blood away when she got the shower, the cut was still bleeding slowly where it had ripped from that asshole's thumb, and it was so irritated. She'd have to watch it or it would set up an infection.

"Okay." She said softly. "Well he only woke up once when Natalia was here but he's been asleep the whole time I've been here. He might wake up soon."

She smiled. "Alright."

Stopping quickly before walking out, she took in how pasty the kid looked. "You sure you're alright?"

Nodding, she sat down. "Absolutely. Go on. I'll be here."

"Alright."

A couple of hours later, she felt a hand squeeze her own. Coming back to the present, she sat forward. Inhaling sharply she smiled. "Hey." she whispered softly.

"Hi." he replied. He studied her. "You're sick. You need to rest."

Closing her eyes, knowing that she couldn't get anything past him, she shook her head. "I'm okay. I'm just tired."

"You're more than tired, sweetheart." he said, noticing the color loss and circles she was trying so desperately to conceal.

"Nah. I'm good. Just worried about you." then she cleared her throat, trying to keep the shakiness from her voice. "I still can't get a name, but I'm working on it."

"I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about you."

"Don't be. I'll be alright. Just trying to figure out who this is trying to get to you."

"I make a lot of enemies on a daily basis. It's one of those things."

"Yeah. But this time, they used _me_ for it. I'm not okay with that."

"Fair enough." then he looked closer. "You're scaring me Charli. You're going down a dangerous road, and I can't stop it right now because I'm stuck in this hospital bed. Please don't make me lose you."

"You're not going to..." then she closed her eyes and shook her head. "Always the protector. I'm good Mr. Caine. I'm positive."

"How long have we known each other?"

"A long time."

"You think I don't know when you're hiding something?"

She shook her head. "Look, I'm just tired and have a raging headache. You are _always_ there for me when I'm down, and you know I've been down a few times. I'm just returning the favor."

"Yeah but I've never been injured when you've gone down. You have at least a head wound and livid bruising around your neck, and that's just what I _can_ see. You're also trying to hide the fact that for some irrational reason, you still think this is your fault."

A tear sneaked down her cheek and she shrugged it off. "Because it _is_ my fault. He used me to get to you. He stole my gun. It was a bullet out of my service weapon that they pulled out of your gut! IAB is going to have a flipping field day with this once they start their investigation, and you know they are!"

"And let me guess...you're not going to fight it if they come at you and tell you you're on administrative leave for a discharge of your weapon and letting it out of your hands."

She looked at him and closed her eyes in a long blink. "They'd be right." she whispered.

"Dammit Charli! They'd be wrong and you know it! What the hell is wrong with you? Do you think that being put on leave is going to get me out of this bed that much quicker? That it's going to somehow teleport us back to last night and magically I won't be shot?"

She was about to argue back, when a phone call came in. "Yeah." - "Okay. Alright I'm on my way." She turned back to Horatio. "I hate to leave you alone. Walter finally got a name and we're going to go after the guy. Will you be alright?"

Closing his eyes, he wanted to tell her to stay. Not to leave and to finish their conversation. But it would fall on deaf ears. He'd been where she was. Barely able to stand up, but fighting because someone she loved, was in a hospital bed. Was injured and unable to fight at full capacity because of something that she felt guilty of, even though it wasn't her fault. "Charli."

She stopped when he gripped her hand. "Be careful sweetheart. Don't act without thinking and watch your back."

Nodding, she closed her eyes in a long blink. Leaning over she hugged him and held him tight. "I'll be back." she whispered.

It wasn't until after she disappeared out the door that he looked down at his hospital gown and saw blood. Making sure it wasn't his quickly, he hit the nurses button. When she appeared in the room, he asked for his phone that was still in his belongings bag.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own CSI Miami or any of it's characters, affiliates...etc. This is just my imagination running with it! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Special shout out to Anonymous Troublemaker, for helping me with the wording on one part of this! Kind of a long chapter! Hope everyone enjoys!**

**Chapter 4**

**Officer Down**

He hung up his phone as the Hummer pulled up. She stepped out and he shook his head. "I'll be damn."

"What?" she glanced at him accusingly.

"He was right. I thought for sure he was talking out of his head."

"What are you talking about Walter?"

"You're bleeding. Again. I knew I wasn't on crack earlier at the lab. Then Horatio called and told me you were on your way here and there was blood on his gown when you hugged him. You're not going in here with me. Ryan is on his way."

"Ryan!?" she asked incredulously. "This is _my _case Walter! Not his!" she spouted angrily.

"Not this time hon. Go back to the hospital and get checked out. Those are orders from your boss." he said, repeating what Horatio had told him.

"Whatever. I'm fine. We don't have time to argue about this, _or _to wait on anyone else to get here. He's going to get away." and she turned as she saw a shadow dart across in front of them. "Shit! He's on the move. Let's go!"

Guns drawn, they both took off after the figure, who was now trying to evade them. She'd been right. There had been no time. She was closer to him than Walter and she'd ducked around, when the man wasn't looking and got ahead of him. Circling around she ran full force into him and had him on the ground a mere second before her partner got there. A growl of both pain and frustration made it from her throat as her cut ripped even further and she straddled the man after getting him face down.

Walter was beside her and had the man on his feet. It wasn't until he started walking him to the car that he stopped and turned. She was leaned against a tree, throwing up, her side killing her with every time her body heaved. "Charli?"

"I'll catch up. Get him to the truck. Do _not_ let him go." she said, the adrenaline starting to fade away. She hoped like hell he hadn't caught it in her voice. Satisfied when she saw him disappear toward the flashing lights, she could barely see flickering in the distance, she dropped to her knees and threw up again. Dammit her side hurt so bad. She finally stopped heaving and stepped her foot up to stand and collapsed right there on the ground.

Walter turned once the man was in the back of the cruiser, getting a sinking feeling in his gut. She should have been back now. Walking back to where he'd left her, he caught her figure laying on the ground and started to run. "Charli?" and he dropped next to her. Grabbing his phone he hit the radio button on the side. "Officer down! Officer down! Get me an ambulance!" Then he turned her body to where she was flat on her back. Her skin was hot to the touch and he noticed her complexion had taken on an almost gray color now, indicative of a massive infection. Glancing at her side where she'd been bleeding, he noticed it bleeding worse now, all the way through her shirt. "Dammit! I knew something was wrong with you earlier. Come on kid. Hang in there. Horatio's going to kill me!"

There was no response. She could hear someone talking, but it was all a jumbled mess and none of it made any sense. She could feel her body being moved, and could hear more voices, but still nothing made sense. Was someone slapping her? Damn she was suddenly cold. Where was her shirt?

"Come on Charli. Talk to me here." The blond headed EMT shook his head toward the driver. He had cut her shirt straight up the front, and as he peeled back the fabric, he took note that her white bra was turning a deep red, almost the same color as her shirt. He flashed a light in her eyes and she didn't flinch. "She's not responding. Let them know she has a bad wound on her left side, right in her rib cage. Not deep but it's infected." then he kept working. He shook his head once more. "Dammit this should have had stitches when it happened. And what in the hell is this hole from?"

Getting a sick feeling in his gut, he thought back. "It's where someone pressed their thumb into the wound. It happened earlier today."

"I can't get a vein. I'm running an IV in her artery!" he called up front.

"Wait, can you do that?" Walter asked, confused as well as concerned.

"We can. We just don't like to." and he fidgeted trying to get the artery to even show itself.

Poor girl. The underside of her wrist was bright red where the EMT was slapping and thumping to get the artery to show itself and by the time it finally did, he was almost sick to his stomach. "Man do you have to do that?"

Looking up, he nodded at the brown eyes staring back, laced with concern. "If she doesn't get some fluids run, she's going to die from dehydration before I can even _think_ about helping her with the cut."

Glancing around the ambulance, he knew this guy was doing his job and knew what he was talking about. As they rushed to the hospital, and he entered in, he walked straight to Horatio's room. Natalia was in there and flipping lazily through a magazine.

Her brown eyes met his. "Walter? What's wrong?" she asked, sitting forward.

Horatio's eyes opened at the intensity in the room. Grabbing the hand close to his, he squeezed.

Walter noticed both the worry and the frustration, as well as H's eyes open. He cleared his throat. "Charli. She's..."

"Walter." Horatio's voice resonated.

"Charli's here."

"Okay." then he took in the possible meaning behind the statement. "What exactly, do you mean, by 'here'?" he asked quietly.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Charli had to be brought in. I didn't know what else to do..." and he shook his head as his entire composure deflated. "I don't know what happened H. She was fine, and she caught our perp, then she threw up, but she said she was fine, so I took him to the car...I turned around and she was gone. I ran back to where I left her and..." he shook his head again. "They're trying to save her life. She was stabbed the other night, and she's...she's not in good shape. I didn't have a clue. I didn't know. I swear I thought she was okay. I mean, I knew she was having a hard time, because you called me, but physically...I had no idea."

"Walter, stop." Horatio boomed. "First off, it's not your fault. Second, calm down and tell me what's going on."

Taking another breath, he looked at his superior, now sitting upright in the bed. "Okay. Charli showed up. We were arguing over whether or not she was well enough and the guy came out of nowhere. She saw him. And honestly, I don't know if I could have caught the guy. She managed to run around and tackled him from the front. As I was pulling the guy to the car, which was about quarter of a mile away, she leaned against a tree and told me to not let him go." He closed his eyes and shook his head, regretting everything in an instant. "When I came back after immediately noticing that she wasn't there, I found her on the ground...I called for an ambulance...I couldn't make her respond. She wouldn't respond."

"Where is she?" the redhead asked.

"They're prepping her for ICU right now."

His heart sunk. "What's wrong with her?"

"She has a thirteen inch cut along her ribs, and it can't be closed...and it got really infected...and she's running a massive fever." He said, stuttering almost, as he tried to understand and keep his job. "H, I'm sorry. I didn't realize...and she's so sick. I didn't know." he defended.

Poor Walter, was so panicked and worried. And he didn't get upset about much, so if he was now, it was bad. "Where is she?" he asked again, with intensity.

Standing, Natalia spoke for the first time since it'd started. "I'll go. She's probably still in the ER."

"I want you to come back and tell me as _soon_ as she's in a room. Do you understand?"

Not arguing, she nodded. "Walter, you stay here and..."

He was already nodding. "Go."

* * *

She made her way to emergency and talked to administration. Showing the woman her badge, once she had her attention, she said "Charli Gibbens was brought in here by ambulance a few minutes ago."

The nurse looked up. "She's being triaged. I'll see if you can go back." and she disappeared. Reappearing a few moments later, she thinned her lips. "I can't let you back there yet. She's non-responsive and they're trying to get her stable. Once she is, I can take you, but until then, if you'll take a seat, I'll let you know as soon as she is."

Nodding, she took a seat and waited. It was almost an hour before the brown headed nurse showed back up. Her soft darker skin was almost glowing, even though she wasn't wearing a smile. "You can come back now."

"How is she?"

She shook her head. "She's not doing good at all..." and she proceeded to run down the list. When she got to the room, the breath left her body. "Ma'am? Do you need to sit down?"

Blindly staring, she waved her off. "I'll be alright." But she wouldn't be alright. She swiped at the tear that rolled down her cheek. The loud, strong girl that she'd come to know and love as a sister, was laying so still in the bed, and looked so frail. Sitting down beside her, she touched her hand. It was cold to the touch and so lifeless.

Clearing her throat, she leaned forward. "Charli? I'm here hon. I'm not going anywhere, alright?" and she swiped at a couple more tears as they fell. "In a few minutes I'm going to have to go back and check on Horatio, but I wont leave this hospital." Grabbing her phone, she dialed Walter. "She's not in a room yet. She's still in the ER." and she cleared her throat again.

Catching on immediately, he asked her. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know Walter." came the whispered response. "If...if you'll come down here, I'll fill Horatio in."

"Yeah, okay. I'll be there in a couple of minutes." and he hung up. "I'm going to her, Natalia's going to come back to you and let you know what's up."

Nodding, he waited.

Walter made it around the corner when he braced himself for what was to come. Stepping into the room, his breath left his chest and he had to catch himself for a moment. Natalia was sitting in the chair, lost in her own world, not even realizing that he was there. He stepped closer and softly touched her shoulder. "Nat?"

Sitting up, she inhaled sharply. Looking up at him, it was impossible to keep the tears at bay any longer. Standing up, she hugged him, and laid her head on his chest. "I can't believe I let this happen. I knew something was up this morning when I found her throwing up in the locker room. But she just argued with me and told me nothing was going on."

Cradling her head to his shoulder her rocked her softly. Knowing she wasn't one to really show emotion unless she was mad, if she was accepting it now, she was really upset. "It's alright. Why don't you go talk to Horatio and let him know what's going on, and I'll stay here and let you know when they move her." he said softly.

Straightening herself out, she took a deep breath and resolved herself. "Okay. I'll be back." and she walked up to her boss's hospital room.

The look in her eyes told him everything he needed to know. It was worse than he thought. "How bad?"

Watery eyes gazed back at him. "It's bad. The infection has gotten into her blood. They've got her on some strong antibiotics, but she's in bad shape. They can't get her blood pressure back up and they're not sure her level of unconsciousness yet, but she hasn't responded or waken up since she was brought in. They said it could be because of the fact that she didn't sleep for almost forty hours. They're prepping her for the ICU but she hasn't been moved. Walter is staying with her."

"Did we catch our guy?"

Nodding, she pulled her phone from her pocket. "Calleigh texted me earlier. There's a full confession. I guess some guy that you put away for drugs, got his brother to try and come after you. They hired Deblass to get to you, through Charli."

"Dammit. That kid is _never _going to make a connection with someone."

Closing her eyes, she admitted she hadn't even thought about that. "No. Probably not now."

Sitting up, he grunted and winced in pain.

"What are you doing?"

Getting vertical, he threw his legs off the bed. "What does it look like? The doctor wants me to move around."

"Yeah but sit tight. She doesn't even have a room yet."

"I don't care. I want to see her."

Not pushing the argument, she looked at him and finally nodded as he stood. "Alright. Fine. I will help you, but as soon as the doctor tells you to leave, you're putting your ass right back in this bed. Do you hear me?"

Nodding, deciding he would argue about it later, he got down on none too steady feet, and with Natalia's help, they made their way down to where she was, Walter, still sitting beside her. Knowing he hated to be in the position he was in, she tried not to help too much as he sat down when Walter stood. He couldn't remember the last time Charli looked so vulnerable.

There was a lot of anger and frustration, as well as guilt, running through her mind, and even in her vulnerable state, he could tell the internal war was raging. No, she wouldn't give up. She would fight, if for no other reason than the chance to make amends, for what she deemed her mistakes. Reaching out a shaking hand, he took her own in his as he'd done before. He hadn't noticed Natalia and Walter had backed out of the room until he looked up and was going to ask for a minute.

Letting out a resigned sigh, he squeezed. "You'd better hang on, kid. If I wasn't so glad you were alive, I'd probably kill you for letting yourself get this bad. And I know why you did it. I know you better than that. I told you I didn't want to lose you. You promised me. You're never one to go back on your promises so don't start now. But you better believe we're going to talk about lying to me, when you wake up." and he stopped when the door opened.

The portly, soft brown haired nurse appeared. "I'm not sure you're supposed to be in here, sir." she said softly, taking in his pasty complexion and weakened state, sitting in a hospital gown and robe.

"I'm probably not." he replied. "But I'm not leaving."

She watched the concern in his gaze for the girl, and knew not to intervene. "She's got a pretty tough battle raging."

"I've heard."

"Do you know, has she slept much?"

Closing his eyes, he shook his head. "We were in a warehouse the night I was shot. That was last night." then he looked at the clock. "Well, technically two days ago now, but as well as I know her, I'm betting that no, she hasn't slept since she got up Tuesday morning, and from what I've heard from my team, she hasn't eaten and she's vomited a couple of times."

"Oh I wouldn't doubt that one bit. Poor girl's in pretty rough shape. Got a bump to the head, nasty slice across her ribs, and that's what is so infected. She's also pretty dehydrated, and that is definitely not helping the infection. She would have been alright if she'd gotten in here, or at least gotten some sleep."

"That's not her way." he said gently, remembering how she'd set at his bedside. The look of guilt and sorrow that completely took over her entire being, had been so prominent to him, even though she argued the fact, over and over that she was alright. Damn kid. He shook his head ruefully. "Charli will run herself into the ground, before she'll feel like she's failed anyone."

Taking in his words, she nodded thoughtfully. "But who would she have failed?"

"Me." came out the husky, pained answer. "She has no idea that the only way she could ever fail me, is if she gave up."

She studied him. He loved her. Like a father loved a child. It was as evident as his hair was red. Taking a breath, she let it out softly. "Well, I'll let you stay, as long as you don't start collapsing."

Nodding in understanding he looked at her. "Thank you ma'am."

"There's nothing to thank. I just make sure that I keep my patients in good shape. So don't make me kick you out. Alright?"

Smiling, he nodded. "I give you my word." and she left. He reached up and tucked the hair on her face, behind her ear. "Dammit Charli. You had no right to take this away from me. No right to keep this from me. You're as close to me as Kyle is. Does that mean _nothing_ to you?"

The voice had come out so whispered, she wondered for a moment if she'd actually heard him correctly. Opening her eyes in a simple slit, she tried to speak. It came out as nothing more than a mere squeak, but dammit, she tried.

Feeling her hand in his, he looked at her eyes. Did her lashes flutter? Yes. They had. A pained moan escaped her throat and he stared for a moment. "Charli?"

She moaned again. Dammit she hurt. Swallowing hard, a tear rolled down the side of her face from the corner of her eye.

"Easy, sweetheart. You're alright."

She held her breath. "No." and she stretched as if being struck in her back, lifting off of the mattress. Swallowing hard once more, she moaned again.

"Charli?"

"Need...to..." and she took another breath, holding it again. "Get...up. Got...to...find him."

H's attention was averted to the monitors when one of them began beeping rapidly indicating her blood pressure and heart rate both, were jumping up. Her breathing was erratic and her expression, panicked. "Charli? You need to calm down."

"Shot...can't stop. Need...to find...him. Can't...stop."

"Sweetheart, I'm right here."

Her eyes closed as more tears fell, her head shook back and forth. "My fault." she whispered, in pained words.

He looked at her, writhing as if she were on a chopping block, and knew it. "Charli, look at me."

Her eyes never met his. "My fault." she repeated.

"Dammit, _look_ at me!" and he grabbed her face so her eyes met his. "I'm okay. I'm alive. I survived."

Losing all of her strength as well as all of her fight, she laid flat, monitors continuing to tell a story that she couldn't hear, and her body finally stopping the struggle. "My...fault." she whispered, barely audible, before her eyes closed, her body fell completely slack, and the monitors started screaming, lines going flat and bumps becoming solid bars.

"No you don't kid! Don't you dare! Come back to me Charli! Now!" and nurses flooded the room, pushing him back and out of the way as they worked to bring her back to life.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own CSI Miami or any of it's characters, affiliates...etc. This is just my imagination running with it! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Well everyone, this is the last Chapter! I hope everyone had as much fun reading this as I did writing it and I so appreciate all of the reviews! They make me smile when I know my work is enjoyed by everyone! Hopefully the next one will be longer! :)**

**Chapter 5**

**That Was Different**

Staring through the window, he didn't see Calleigh step up beside him, until he felt her hand. "Come on handsome. Why don't you sit down for a minute."

He'd been staring into her room, watching people running, machine after machine being brought in for the last forty five minutes. She had flat lined once and they were having trouble keeping her breathing. He shook his head blindly.

"You need your rest as much as she does."

His eyes turned toward her and she saw such worry and torment in his face.

"Come on Horatio. Don't make me tell them to drug you."

Blinking slowly he stared back through the window. Looking at his hand, he realized she was tugging him toward the waiting room. Finally giving in, he walked with her, where he found Natalia and Walter waiting.

Had they been there the whole time? He felt like he was in a daze, and he wondered when it would end. It was almost another solid hour before Alexx showed back up in the room. Thinking back he realized, she had been one of the original medical staff that flooded the room. How bad had it been that he hadn't even realized she was in there taking care of Charli?

Looking up, with pained eyes, he knew that when she looked the way she did, it wasn't good.

Taking a deep breath, she talked directly to Horatio. "She's in bad shape baby."

Not wanting to really hear all the ins and outs, he asked her flat out. "Is she going to be alright?"

"I don't...I don't know." she admitted softly. She knew it would kill him if she wasn't honest with him, but she also knew it would kill him if anything happened to her. "I think you should come back in there and be with her. She needs you."

He felt completely deflated. How could this happen? What had happened? He followed her to Charli's room and felt like he was going to collapse. "How...what...?"

He couldn't even get the question past his lips. "The infection spread to her lungs. She's on life support right now until we can get it gone. It acted like pneumonia and stopped her from getting any oxygen at all to the blood. If the antibiotics don't start working quickly, her lungs are going to fill up with fluid again. If that happens again, we may not get her heart started again. She is in an extremely weakened state, and it's going to take a few hours before we know if it's going to happen or not."

"Is she going to be okay?" he repeated.

Taking another breath, she let it out slowly. "If she makes it through the next few hours, she's going to have a better fighting chance than she has now. You have gotten through to this kid when no one else has. However, that being said, I'm having them roll another bed in here, because you need your rest as much as she does. You're going to be no good to her if you let that bullet wound complicate things. Do you understand?"

Nodding, he never took his eyes off of the girl in the bed. He sat down on wobbly legs and took her hand in his again. Instead of sounding frustrated and angry, he talked softly. "Charli? I'm here, sweetheart. We all are."

He traced the hair out of her face and cleared his throat. "Alexx says you've got a long road ahead of you. But you need to hang in there. Don't you quit on me. You're too stubborn to quit on me. Aren't you? Tougher than that. Now prove it. Prove what I know is true. You told me earlier that I wasn't going to lose you. You promised. Don't you _dare_ break your promise. I'm holding you to it. Keep fighting. You brought the perp to justice you know. You caught him when no one else could. Walter told me how quick you were, thinking on your feet. And how quick you were, running around to get ahead of that guy. So you owe it to yourself, to see this through to the end."

* * *

It was almost three days before anything changed. H had been officially discharged for his wound, though he still hadn't left. Charli was finally breathing on her own and the infection had all but gone. They kept a really close eye on the wound itself and told him that they would most likely have to do a skin graft to correct it, or there would be a huge scar. He told them that he would leave that up to her.

He was sitting in the chair after eating and was watching the television for the first time in a couple of days. Natalia and Walter spent every free moment they had with her and Calleigh and Ryan stopped by at least once a day to check in.

When her eyes opened up, she didn't see much of anything at first. Letting her eyes adjust, things finally started to come into focus and she realized she was in the hospital. Though she couldn't remember why. "H?"

It had come out in such a soft whisper that he wasn't sure he'd even heard it, until he looked over and saw her eyes open.

"Charli?"

She swallowed hard. "What...happened?"

Grabbing her hand, he leaned over her and let a breath out that he didn't realize he'd been holding in. "You had a cut along your ribs. It got infected and infected your blood and your lungs." Pushing her hair back from her face, he sobered. "We almost lost you twice."

"Evans?"

"You caught Evans and tackled him to the ground. Remember? Walter took him to the car and we processed him as well as got a confession that night."

She closed her eyes and opened them, in a long blink. "Feels like...a dream."

"A nightmare is more appropriate."

Looking into his eyes, she didn't try to stop the emotion, as a tear rolled down her face, to her ear. "I'm sorry. So...sorry."

He shook his head gently. "I told you once before, you have nothing to be sorry for. None of this was your fault. Even IAB agrees with me."

She was so tired. But she didn't want to sleep. Had he just said IAB agreed that it wasn't her fault? Now she was hallucinating. "My...gun."

"You didn't shoot it, and you were unconscious when it was taken from you. Deblass admitted to everything and actually cleared your name in the incident. So no, Ms. Gibbens. As I told you on Wednesday _and _Thursday_,_ it's not your fault."

Wednesday and Thursday? What the hell day was it? "How long have I been out?"

"It's Sunday."

She swallowed again and winced when she tried to move.

"Are you in pain?"

Yes. But not a lot. Enough to remember that she'd been hurt, but not enough to constitute medicine. She hated the feeling of being on medication. "Just sore from laying here. Stiff."

"You sure?"

Damn the fact that he could read her so well. Settling down, she looked into his eyes and smiled, nodding her head. "Can...can I sit?"

Shifting this time, he grabbed the control on the side of the bed and smiled himself, using the control to sit her up a little ways. "I probably need to go get Alexx. She's going to want to know you're awake."

Nodding once more she closed her eyes and rested as he disappeared through the door.

She had lightly dozed before they made it back and it wasn't until she felt a warm hand in hers that she opened her eyes again to see familiar dark brown eyes smiling back.

"Hey baby."

"Hey."

"Now, you know I'm gonna have to talk to you about lying to me."

Her head dipped once as she lost strength to really move a whole lot. Walking around to her opposite side, she lifted the gown slightly and looked at the over foot long gouge. She lifted the bandage and was relieved when there didn't seem to be any pain from it, which indicated it was finally healing.

"Sorry Alexx."

"Nah you're not. You forget, I've got kids! You're sorry I found out."

Shaking her head lightly, she blinked. "No. I really am sorry for lying. I was so worried about Horatio..."

"That you decided to forget about yourself. At least Horatio had enough sense to take care of himself while you were down." then she looked at the half smile that played across his lips. "Oh don't you get ahead of yourself either mister! It took three of us to convince you to do it, and I had to drag a damn bed in here for you."

He waved her off.

Closing her eyes gently, she left them closed for a few moments before opening them. "You brought a bed in here?"

"He wouldn't leave your side." Alexx answered back solemnly. "We could have done that for you, if you would have let me know you were hurt." then she studied her. "I knew you were hurt. I even told you I knew you were hurt. I asked you about the blood. You told me it was Horatio's."

Letting out a resigned breath, she glanced back at the woman. "It was partially true."

"Partially my butt, baby. I ought to swear you off right now."

Swallowing, she reached for her. "Please don't."

Her expression softening, she shook her head. "Worse than my kids." then she reached in, took Charli's face in her hands and kissed her forehead. "You know I'm not gonna do that, sugar. But don't you lie to me again."

Blinking a long blink again, she smiled. "I promise."

"Now you, need to rest. You're barely hanging on and I don't want you backsliding when I've put in so much work to keep you alive. Do you understand?"

Nodding gently, she shifted to her side, that wasn't injured, and opened eyes that met a face, that showed a mixture of relief, happiness and gratefulness. Unable to get anything past her lips, her eyes closed, and a small smile crossed her face when she felt a hand, tuck her hair behind her ear, linger on her cheek briefly, then take her hand.

In that hand laid safety, security, and the love of a man who had replaced such a pivotal role in her life, she wondered if he actually understood it. Until he leaned in.

"Don't ever do that to me again, kid. You don't go before me. Parents are _not_ supposed to lose their kids. Do you understand?"

She wondered if she actually nodded or not, like she tried to. She heard him sigh heavily, as if giving in, to the world around him.

"You pull another stunt like that and I'll kill you myself young lady."

* * *

When he looked in his employee locker room, he glanced appraisingly at the figure, standing in front of the mirror, with her shirt up, just slightly, looking at a long scar.

She turned as his shadow appeared, and put her shirt back down. Looking into eyes that held understanding and question, she sighed. "Do you think I should have had it fixed?"

"I can't answer that for you sweetheart. But do me a favor?"

She took a deep breath.

"Don't let that scar, keep you from making a connection with someone."

Looking at herself in the mirror again, and knowing what he meant, she dropped her head and leaned her hands on the sides of the sink. The tears misted her eyes as she finally looked back up, not really saying anything. She didn't want to tell him that she wouldn't, because right now, it would be a lie. She didn't know how to feel about it. And she wasn't going to commit to anything at the moment. Truth was, she didn't know if she would _ever_ be comfortable enough with someone to make a connection. Truth was, the scar proved that she couldn't trust anyone. That even the simplest of dates, could end in disaster, and prove potentially fatal, to a man who had become a father to her. Someone that she wasn't willing to ever risk, again.

"Charli?"

She looked up, and he could instantly see the guilt, still plaguing her.

"Don't do it, sweetheart."

"I'm not going to risk you." she whispered. Then soberly adding, "Or anyone else in my family."

"Every person you meet, isn't going to be trying to get to me."

Looking in the mirror where he'd come up to stand partially behind her now, she closed her eyes and shook her head. "Well I'm not willing to take that chance. Not any more."

Dammit. He'd known that was going to happen, and he'd tried to explain to her that it wasn't going to be like that, but it hadn't worked. He'd known her too much. Known how her mind worked, and how as much as she tried, there were times that she reverted back to that kid that she had been when he'd first found her. It was just like after Sky. "Charli, look at what happened with Sky."

This time, a tear rolled down her cheek, and fell into the sink.

"And now look at Justice."

"That was different."

"How? You were so scared to get close to her that you didn't even want to talk to her. And now look at you. You at least talk once a week. She may be in school in Tampa now but you still keep constant tabs on her. So explain to me how it was different."

"It just is."

"How?"

Turning around, unable to stop herself, she pushed on his chest. "Because Sky didn't try to kill you!" she exploded, not halting the free fall of tears that now ran down her face.

"Dammit, Charli! Look at me!" and he grabbed her arms and shook her gently. "I'm right here. I'm fine! I'm not struggling. I'm not in any pain. Look!" and he dug his shirt from where it was tucked in and pushed on the wound that was now scarred over. "It doesn't even hurt any more. The muscles have all gotten stronger, the skin is grown back, the inside is all healed. It's like it never even happened."

"But it did! Don't you get it!? It _did_ happen! You were shot. It bled everywhere and there was a few moments in that ambulance that I didn't know if you were even going to make it! I didn't know if you were going to come out of that operating room, and when that doctor came out, covered in all of that blood..." and she stopped, choking up at the thoughts running through her head.

Pulling her to him, he wrapped his arms around her in a hug and just rocked her back and forth, holding her head as it laid on his shoulder. She'd been holding it in the entire time and hadn't let her feelings out, and at the moment, he was glad she'd taken this opportunity. Even if she was going to regret it later, which if he knew her, she would. "Lord Charli. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"But you can't guarantee that!"

"And neither can you." he replied softly. "And closing yourself off to any possibility of having a connection, isn't going to guarantee it either."

Holding him tighter, she continued to let it out, and after holding it in for as long as she had. It had been a long road and emotions that she'd kept bottled up, continued to haunt her and flood her with guilt and grief. While he knew she wouldn't run right out and get a boyfriend, he hoped that someday soon, she would meet someone, and be willing to see where it went.

Taking a step back after a few moments, when her emotion subsided, he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her. "Promise me you wont close yourself off completely. Life is short. If anything, my being shot should have taught you that. You have no clue what could be waiting around that corner. So stop closing yourself off. I don't like it. Okay?"

She looked up at him and nodded, not really answering.

"Charli? I'm serious sweetheart."

"I know." she finally vocalized hoarsely.

Turning back to the sink, she splashed water on her face and took a deep breath. Staring at her reflection in the mirror, she let his words sink in. She doubted she would ever find that special someone, but looking at the blue eyes staring back, she finally let her breath out slowly. "I can't promise I'll jump feet first into something. But I do promise you, that I wont instantly turn away from the opportunity if it ever does present itself."

Taking a deep breath himself, he closed his eyes and nodded. That was all he could ask of her at the moment. And for now, that was good enough for him. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

Walter appeared from nowhere, with Natalia, Ryan and Calliegh. "We...are taking you to dinner."

"What? Why?"

"Because, whether you realize it or not, today, is the one year anniversary of you graduating the police academy."

Stopping, she looked around the room. They were right. They had all remembered, when even she hadn't.

"We've had this planned for weeks." Natalia admitted.

Smiling, she looked at everyone and knew, then and there, that she would never be incomplete, as long as her family was there. Boyfriend or no boyfriend. They would always be there.


End file.
